


l i n e s

by cian1675



Series: half-baekedchensoo [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Cock Warming, Drabbles, M/M, Multi, chen being a little shit, inspired by lotto mv i suppose, yes sorry i don't like using their stage names but it works in this story so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2020-10-11 10:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cian1675/pseuds/cian1675
Summary: He’s a bodyguard. At least, that’s what Baekhyun was told. It seems redundant when D.O. is equally, if not more skilled than he is at fighting – the kind of dirty fighting gangs do in a scuffle – and he’s not sure why Chen even needs another bodyguard but here he is, still kept around for some reason.“We’ll find something else for you to do,” Chen says when he holds Baekhyun back from the fight in front of them. Two metres away, D.O. is single-handedly taking down three men sent to ambush Chen while Baekhyun’s just standing there, not even allowed to help.Some bodyguard he is.[PERMANENTLY ABANDONED/INCOMPLETE]





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this ages ago, they're just some drabbles in the same setting. Wasn't going to publish them but ehh, I felt like reading them again, so why not?

The first time Baekhyun meets the boss, he had no idea that that’s who he is.

All he knows is that he was ushered along dim corridors, past ornate varnished doors, and the next thing he realises, he’s in front of a man at a large wooden desk, quietly typing. Except, oh, there’s another guy behind him –

(Under him, actually; the typing guy’s seated on his lap) –

And the guy behind has his hair cropped short, face impassive. He looks tough, difficult. Baekhyun takes in their appearances – the one behind, thick brows, plump lips; the one in front, high cheekbones, curled lips, shirt slipping off his shoulder – and makes an assumption.

“Mr. Chen?”

The guy behind raises a brow.

“Drop the Mister. No one uses that here.”

Oh. Uh... “Yes sir. I mean, yes… Chen?”

He’s not supposed to sound unsure; had gone through training specifically for that, but Baekhyun hadn’t really expected…_this_, whatever this is, when he’d signed up. The guy behind – Chen? – shifts, causing the one in front to make a little muffled groan and oh.

_Oh._

Fuck.

Baekhyun should have known he might run into the boss and his… pleasurer (_cockwarmer_, his brain supplies), or whatever this boy toy in front is at some point, but he hadn’t known he’ll run into it this quickly.

“If I’m… interrupting, I can come back later,” Baekhyun hastily offers. But the boy toy dismisses him with a wave. Baekhyun blinks, looks between Chen and the boy toy who’s still typing, wonders if he’s supposed to accept that order. Chen doesn’t say anything, so Baekhyun supposes he’s to remain in place. Except, ten minutes later, the boy toy stands up – Baekhyun ignores the slick plop of dick slipping out – and he grins, a wide, curled-up cat-got-the-cream grin.

“Thank you for waiting. I had to finish that. I’m Chen.”

The guy behind stays where he is in the chair, makes no moves to hide his bare lower body now that boy toy – no, wait, _Chen_, fuck fuck fuckity _fuck_ – has gotten up, and Baekhyun tries not to notice the fact that thick eyebrows is half hard, skin glistening with lube and who knows what else. Baekhyun’s pointedly looking at anywhere but either of them, but still he hears the guy – _not_ Chen – say in a surprisingly husky voice –

“I’m D.O., Chen’s bodyguard and right-hand man.”

_Fuck fuck fuckity fuck. _


	2. ii

He’s a bodyguard. At least, that’s what Baekhyun was told. It seems redundant when D.O. is equally, if not more skilled than he is at fighting – the kind of dirty fighting gangs do in a scuffle – and he’s not sure why Chen even needs another bodyguard but here he is, still kept around for some reason.

“We’ll find something else for you to do,” Chen says when he holds Baekhyun back from the fight in front of them. Two metres away, D.O. is single-handedly taking down three men sent to ambush Chen while Baekhyun’s just standing there, not even allowed to help.

Some bodyguard he is.

A day after that incident, Baekhyun’s summoned to the boss’ study.

“Have you considered that if we both fought, Chen would be left alone and vulnerable?”

D.O.’s voice is low, smooth and unaffected despite Chen bouncing vigorously in his lap. Baekhyun’s grown used to finding them in compromising positions but it doesn’t mean he’s grown used to seeing it. He’s never sure why Chen always asks for him at such timings. Maybe his boss is an exhibitionist. Won’t be the weirdest thing to happen. Still, what D.O. says makes sense. Doesn’t mean Baekhyun’s going to admit it though.

“Answer him,” Chen mumbles, voice wrecked but commanding nonetheless.

“…No.” It seems stupid to leave it at just that, so Baekhyun adds, “But I will be more careful next time.”

“Good,” Chen replies, and then he’s screaming as he comes, face buried in D.O.’s shoulder.

Baekhyun turns away.


	3. iii

“Something else for him to do” turns out to mean utterly different things to Chen than to Baekhyun.

For the most part, Baekhyun’s forgotten about that incident, the one where he’d rashly wanted to join the fight and leave Chen unguarded, but he does remember to do a better job at keeping Chen safe. It’s a few months later when, out of the blue, Chen says –

“Remember I’d said we’ll find something else for you to do?”

It takes the span of two slow blinks for the memory to come back.

“…yes.” He feels like tacking on a question of ‘why?’ to it, but decides to keep his mouth shut. Instead, he watches Chen get up from D.O.’s lap, body moving in a sinuous arch, remembers to turn his eyes away before he sees D.O.’s flushed dick slip completely out of Chen’s plush ass. He’s not supposed to notice, Baekhyun thinks, but he’s only human.

(And young. And very much _not_ straight, don’t forget that.)

It doesn’t help that his boss seems to enjoy warming his other bodyguard’s cock on an almost daily basis, and it definitely doesn’t help that he likes to call for Baekhyun while he’s doing just that.

(They’re also both attractive men, Chen and D.O., but Baekhyun definitely doesn’t think about that. Nope.)

Half-distracted by his thoughts, Baekhyun doesn’t realise he’s being asked a question until Chen’s in front of him.

“…sorry, can you repeat that?” Baekhyun’s lips are dry. He licks them without thinking, doesn’t notice eyes following the movement of his tongue until Chen smirks.

“You have a pretty mouth.”

Baekhyun almost splutters. What.

Chen doesn’t elaborate, only walks over to a drawer to pick something up and fuck, it’s a butt plug. Baekhyun doesn’t look but he still hears Chen slides the plastic toy in with what sounds like ease. And then, as if it’s the most normal progression in the world, Chen’s pulling on pants, telling Baekhyun as he walks out of the door –

“I have to deal with visitors. Keep D.O. warm for me until I get back.”

The door shuts before he gets to ask anything, and then it’s just Baekhyun and D.O. alone in the room.

“…Shouldn’t one of us be with him? Being his bodyguards and all?” Baekhyun eventually asks. It’s a safer question than trying to figure out what Chen’s cryptic last words mean, at least.

D.O. shrugs.

“It’s his family. They’ll at least pretend to be civil. We won’t be of use there.”

“Oh-kay…” Baekhyun drags out. And then, he can’t think of anything else to say. D.O. seems to sense his discomfort because he says –

“You don’t have to do anything. Dae– _Chen_ was just teasing you.”

_Right._ Baekhyun nods stiffly, still standing near the door, unsure if he’s supposed to stay or go if the whole thing was really a joke. He probably takes too long to decide, because D.O. eventually says –

“What are you doing?”

_Standing here?_ Baekhyun bites back the smartass reply, says instead, “I… what did Chen mean when he said that earlier?”

One of D.O.’s eyebrows rises. The corner of his lips tugs upwards, almost amused.

“He wanted you to keep me hard for him to ride when he returns.”

D.O. says this evenly like they’re discussing the weather and _well_. That was a very _direct_ answer. If Baekhyun wasn’t constantly subjected to such situations, he’ll probably be even more flustered than he is right now. As it is, his cheeks are flushed and he might have had to fake a cough to cover up his incredulous splutter. D.O. probably notices because the small grin from earlier grows, a vast difference from his usual stoic expression.

“Baekhyun.” D.O.’s voice holds the same trace of vague amusement.

“Yes?”

“Why haven’t you left?”

Indeed… why hasn’t he? Baekhyun jerkily bows his head, takes a step back.

“I was just going to,” he mumbles, and then, Baekhyun’s turning on his heels, escaping Chen’s study where D.O. sits, dick softening, trying to forget what both of them had said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's only 1 more drabble but it's not complete... let me know if you guys wanna read it (incomplete) anyway?
> 
> I just like baekchensoo too much and the tag is so slow so eh. Hope you enjoyed this :)


	4. iv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is unfinished, but I'm deleting this draft off my hard drive, so here it goes. There's not much point to this drabble, though I suppose the same could be said of this whole story? Have fun ~

Baekhyun’s finishing his daily training at the gym when D.O. appears.

“Got a minute?”

He takes a swig of water from his bottle, sucks on the squeeze bottle’s nozzle without thinking because he’s thirsty after exerting himself for two hours . It’s only when D.O. stares pointedly does Baekhyun realise what he was doing, the greedy manner he’d been consuming water slightly inappropriate. He swallows around the mouthful of water, manages a nod while ignoring the flush on his face.

“Yeah, why?”

D.O. crosses his arm, points a little to the back.

“Chen asked us to spar.”

He’d expected a sparring exercise on the mats. Instead, Baekhyun finds himself following D.O.’s back until he’s at Chen’s bedroom door, and he has to clear his throat to ask –

“Why are we here?”

“To spar.”

Something must have shown on his face, because D.O. adds –

“You’ll see.”

Chen’s inside, actually fully dressed for once, and Baekhyun tries not to think about how the last few times he’s been inside, he’d seen his boss and D.O. in various state of undress. Instead, he tries to figure out how to politely ask Chen why he’s to spar with D.O. or why they need to do that here. But D.O. answers his question before he gets to ask.

“I’m going to Hong Kong for a while, so it’ll be you protecting Chen when I’m gone. Sometimes his enemies send people here, trying to catch him vulnerable while he’s asleep and I need to see how you’ll do fighting in this confined space before I feel safe leaving him in your hands.”

D.O.’s barely done saying this when his leg kicks out, trips Baekhyun where he’s standing. Baekhyun falls, remembers to roll the way he was taught in Hapkido and gets back on his feet. He barely has time to block the punch D.O. throws at him.

“Fuck.”

He kicks back, aims for the crotch because he knows it’ll hurt but then he takes too long – _thinks _about it for too long, remembers how fucking painful a hit to the crotch is, and how this is D.O., not an enemy – and the next thing Baekhyun knows, his back’s flat on the ground, a strong arm pressing his shoulder to the floor, a hand wrapped against his neck.

“You got distracted,” D.O. states, voice hard. He’s barely breathing harder at all, while Baekhyun feels his own heart jackhammering against his ribs. D.O.’s fingers digging into his throat cuts off a little of his air.

“…get off,” Baekhyun mutters, trying to throw D.O.’s body weight off him. It doesn’t work. D.O.’s sturdy as a rock, holding him down with steady hands, legs trapping his, and Baekhyun feels a surge of panic. “Get. Off.”

D.O. just looks down at him, eyes unblinking, hand still wrapped around his throat. Baekhyun’s vision starts getting spotty and instead of wasting air speaking, he puts what little oxygen he has into trying to push D.O. off futilely until finally, D.O. loosens his grip.

“Get up.”

Baekhyun stumbles up, tries not to sway despite the rush of air filling his lungs, his eyes hazy.


End file.
